


Stop Moving

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [24]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Elide tattoos Lorcan and it's cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (im post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 25





	Stop Moving

“Baby, seriously can you stop moving?”

Lorcan huffed but did as she asked. She smiled down at him and then leaned down to kiss him, “You ready?”

He nodded, his teeth gritted, “Just do it.”

“I’m doing it.”

“Then do it.”

“I’m literally doing it.”

He drew in a breath to quip something to her but before he could, she lowered the tattoo gun to his skin, warm beyond the latex of her black gloves.

Lorcan watched her eyes above the buzz of the gun, her brows furrowed in concentration. “You never showed me what it ended up being. For all I know you could be permanently putting a huge dick on my body.”

She chuckled, “My, my. Ye of little faith. You’ll see it when I’m done.”

He hummed and closed his eyes, the buzz of the tattoo gun and the swipe of Elide’s hands over his arm lulling him to rest. She chuckled and he opened his eyes, looking at her.

“You’re cute when you sleep.”

“Do you watch me when I sleep?”

She shrugged and went back to the task at hand.

“Creep.”

“You love it.”

He stifled a snort, “No, I don’t. I don’t like to be objectified, it’s harassment. I’m not just a hunk of meat.”

Elide snorted and covered her mouth with her hand holding the gun and shook with laughter.

He joined in after a couple seconds, mainly just delighted in the way she laughed and basked in the sound of her joy.

She started humming a song, a lovely little tune and he let it carry him away, zoning out until she sat up, putting the gun down. She wiped a anti-septic wipe over the black ink and peeled off her gloves, dropping everything into the garbage.

“It’s done?”

“Yeah. Take a look, babe.”

She pushed her stool over to let him stand and stepped forward until he could see himself in the mirror.

Elide had been working on this tattoo for a couple months, bit by bit, it came together. She didn’t let him see any of it, keeping it strictly beneath wraps and bandages.

The black ink spanning his entire right arm, from shoulder to wrist.

It took his breath away, looking at the work of art she had made on him.

There was a woman on his shoulder, her front turned away from him, her head tilted upwards and looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes slitted open. She had hair that tumbled down her back, the inky black pooling into a lake, trees surrounding the body of water on his wrist.

He studied her face and saw in it the high cheekbones and the pert nose, the cunning edge of her plump lips. He tracked his eyes over the familiar curve of her shoulder and the black swirl sweeping up her arm. He snapped his head up to Elide, “It’s you.”

She nodded and smiled, pleased that he had figured it out. “So? What do you think?”

By now she had stood from her stool, sitting on her desk, her Doc Marten clad feet swinging.

He stalked over to her, standing between her legs. He placed his large, tan hands on her bare thighs, smoothing his thumbs over the inside skin, soft and sensitive.

“What do I think?” he murmured, his voice low and rough. She shivered at his tone and a wicked grin snaked onto her lips. He trailed his hands up her body, resting them on her waist, the cotton material of her crewneck worn against his palms.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing herself into him. “Mhmm. So?”

“I think that,” he lowered his head to hers, grazing over her lips with his. She inhaled and shuddered at the feeling. “It is a work of art and I am your willing canvas. I think that,” he traced circles over her sides. “I am but a body, yours to do with as you will.”

Elide smiled at his dramatics and claimed his lips in a savage embrace.

Lorcan slipped his hands underneath her sweater, squeezing her waist until she gasped and he slid his tongue inside, flicking it over the roof of her mouth. He pulled her roughly against him, needing the contact of her soft lines.

She responded in kind, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling it out of its bun, scratching his scalp with her iron nails. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling and bit her bottom lip, holding it between his teeth for a few moments before he soothed the small hurt with a flick of his tongue.

Elide drew away, trailing her lips over his jaw and down his throat, stopping at the junction between his shoulder and neck, sucking the skin into her mouth.

Lorcan slid his hands around to her ass, picking her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He walked to the wall and pressed her to it, keeping her body pinned with his hips.

He took a hand off her waist and held her jaw, keeping it there as he claimed her lips with his, his kiss searing her down to her soul.

She sighed softly and he just about melted, the sound like music to his ears. Lorcan pulled away, smiling gently at her. “Hi.”

Elide chuckled and hugged him close, burying her face in his neck. “Hello.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and savoured the feeling of her nestled in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, both just happy and soft to be with each other and hold the other close to them, their love gentle and filling.v

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (im post more regularly there)


End file.
